Darkened Hope
by Aria184
Summary: Phoebe is taken to the Underworld. Will her sisters be able to get her back in enough time? Readers, please review! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes: **Phoebe is taken to the Underworld. Will her sisters be able to get her back in enough time? Readers, please review! Thanks! 

**Darkened Hope**

"Phoebe!" Paige's heels click-clacked on the vinyl floor of the hospital. "Phoebe!" She rushed to the nurse's station, and tapped the counter repeatedly; trying to get the nurse's attention, "Excuse me! Ma'am! Excuse ME!" The nurse hung up the phone, and laid her hands on the desk. She patiently looked at Paige, "Yes? May I help you?" Paige groaned in frustration, surprised that the woman could even smile at a place like this, "Where is Phoebe Halliwell's room, please?" The nurse began to type on her computer, "Phoebe Hall-o-wheel?" Paige rolled her eyes, and then became embarrassed for her immature reaction. She coughed, and then replied, "No. Phoebe – " She began to spell out the last name to the nurse, "H-A-L-L-I-W-E-L-L, Halliwell." The nurse calmly nodded, and looked at her screen, puzzled. "Well, it says she's in room 351, but that can't be right…" She typed in the name again. She sighed, "Well, we are having malfunctions with this computer. Well, Phoebe was released earlier this morning, so…she can't possibly be here. I'm sorry; I don't know where she is. Did you check at her home?" Paige looked shocked, "Oh no." 

            Paige ran from the Nurse's Station to the bathroom. She hurriedly checked each stall, and then began calling Leo. He appeared after a few minutes of continuous calling, "What??" He asked a little annoyed. "She's NOT here, Leo! Where the hell is she?" Leo's eyes widened, "What?" Paige threw up her hands in frustration, "Where can she be, if she's not here?" Paige began to pace the women's bathroom, while Leo looked embarrassingly around when a woman walked in. She excused herself, and immediately left. Leo quickly took Paige's arm, while she was still pacing, and orbed them to the manor. They found Piper waiting anxiously, looking out the window. When she saw them, she put her hand over her chest, and let out a sigh of relief, "Well, is she alright?" Paige and Leo exchanged glances.

            Paige walked over to Piper hesitantly, and gently put her hand on her shoulder. With sorrowful eyes, she said, "I don't know where she is, sweetie. The nurse told me she was discharged earlier this morning." Piper broke down into tears, and put her hands to her face, "Oh no. Who took her? Did they just let anyone pick her up? Are they insane?" Piper began to pace, and Paige followed. 

***

Phoebe groaned. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she knew immediately where she was. Just by looking at the dark, dank caves that she was held prisoner in, she could tell she was in the underworld. Phoebe could feel the coldness around her, and wished she was with her sisters, in the manor. Phoebe tried to sit up, but flinched when excruciating pain shot through her stomach. Phoebe groaned again, but slowly began to sit up. After she had managed to sit up, she heard a plea that sent chills down her back. Whoever had said that plea cried out in pain, and Phoebe could almost picture the victim engulfed in flames. Phoebe cringed, 'Is that what I am going to end up like?' she wondered. 'Burnt to death?' Phoebe again cringed, and then shuddered. 

            Just then the air around her was distorted, and the hair on the back of her neck lifted as a chill went throughout her body. Phoebe looked up to find a demon had appeared in front of her. She gasped, and stumbled backwards. The demon laughed, and then she realized it was no ordinary demon – it was the Source, himself. He pointed his bony finger at her, "Oh, no, witch. You are _mine_ now." As he said 'mine' he made a fist with his hand, or what was left of it anyway. Phoebe yelled at the top of her lungs, "I will _never ever be yours. My sisters will find me, and when they do, they will vanquish your sorry ass." The Source laughed, and shook his head, "We'll see. We'll see. But it will eventually be the struggle of strength, and trust me, you will not win…" He walked away, satisfied, as Phoebe tried to think of a plan to escape…_

**Author's Notes: **Did you enjoy the story? Readers, please remember to review! Thanks! 


	2. Forming a plan

**Author's Notes: **I know this is such a short chapter, but normally I update at least once a week, and the chapters are normally a lot longer. I just thought I would give you something. For some of you who have read Piper's Breakdown, you know that I have been spending all of my time on that, and it was wrong of me! SORRY! Please relax and enjoy! Thanks! Also, if you have a story that you wrote or read that you personally think is one of the better stories on fanfiction.net, please send me the title and author in your review, and I will have a list of 'Must Read Stories' on every single chapter! Thanks!

"Dammit, Leo! We can't just sit here and do nothing! Where's Cole?" 

Piper was still pacing around the room. It had been 2 days since Phoebe's disappearance from the hospital. 

"Cole!" Piper yelled impatiently. "Cole! Please answer me!" 

Cole shimmered into the room, with a disgusted look on his face. At first, Piper thought it was directed towards her, but then realized he was covered in a murky red color. Piper almost gagged, but restrained herself. 

She rolled her eyes at Cole, "What did you do, now?" 

Cole held up his hands, prepared to defend himself if necessary. Leo rolled his eyes, and stepped in between the two. He held out his hands to prevent the muddle Piper was about to find herself in. 

Leo cleared his throat, "Okay you two. This is not the way to be doing things. Get your self out of your heads and concentrate on Phoebe. We need to find her…" Cole gave Piper an icy look, and then cleared his throat. 

When nobody acknowledged Cole, he raised his hand as if he were in kindergarten, "May I ask a question, leader?" Leo sighed, obviously annoyed with Cole's behavior and attitude. 

"Listen up!" he snapped. Piper stared at him in shock. "If we lose Phoebe because you two can't stop fighting, well, I don't even want to think about the consequences. Act like adults!" 

Piper looked at the ground, and Cole shuffled his feet. They were both strangely quiet, even Cole didn't say anything, which was highly unusual. 

In a more gentle voice, Leo quietly said, "We have to find her, and we have to find her soon."

Piper nodded her head solemnly, and then took on the position of leader. 

She pointed to Paige, "Did you get the spell written?" Paige nodded her head and pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. 

"I think that we can use 'To Call a Lost Witch' spell." 

A thoughtful look crossed Piper's face, and then she nodded her head, "Okay… we have the spell and I have the potion." 

She looked at Cole, "Did you find out where they took Phoebe?"

Cole was still looking at the ground, and Piper could have sworn his cheeks were wet. Cole quickly looked up, "Well, I asked…" 

Cole looked down at his shirt and his arms which were covered with the demon juice, "…Anyway, Phoebe is with the Source… no doubt about it." 

Cole's eyes flashed angrily, as he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid for quarrelling with Piper. Phoebe was probably alone and hurt, and here he was, acting like a two-year-old.

Piper nodded her head, "Okay, all we need is…" Piper looked around the room, and looked at a table filled with potions, "Strengthening potions…"

**Author's Notes**: Please remember to review, and depending on the amount of reviews I get for this story, the sooner I will update. If I get more reviews for the other story I am writing, then I will update that story first. Thanks for your patience! 


End file.
